callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Husky/Transcript
Gameplay Operation Husky Gela Beach, Sicily July 10th, 1943 0300 Hours (On board an American amphibious D.U.K.W., Pvt. Roger and his squad of Sgt. Hawkins, Pvt. Kelly, Pvt. Bloomfield, and Pvt. Denley, are approaching the beaches of the town of Gela, Sicily with several other American and British landing craft of both D.U.K.W.s and Higgins boats. In the distance, Italian AA fire and searchlights fill the sky, which is divided between burning red from the fires caused by the naval artillery barrage, and clear blue with the full moon poking through the clouds. Gliders from the U.S. 82nd Airborne Divison can be seen flying towards the island as well. Kelly meanwhile, is feeling seasick, and after some coughs and gags, turns around to throw up over the side of the D.U.K.W., into the water. As he recovers, Denley is growing impatient with how long it is taking them to arrive on the beachhead.) Denley: "Can't this D.U.K.W. go any faster?!" Bloomfield: "Two-and-a-half tons of all-wheel drive? Just be glad it floats!" D.U.K.W. Driver: "One minute to the beach! One minute!" Hawkins: "Okay, listen up! This isn't going to be like Africa. They know we're coming. This beach is heavily defended. Expect bunkers, barbed wire, and the like. This is the real thing, gentlemen." Bloomfield: "Yeah, like Africa was a walk in the park, eh Sarge?" Hawkins: "Remember: Maintain your intervals. I'd better see lots of space between men. I do not want to lose an entire squad to a single mortar round!" D.U.K.W. Driver: "Thirty seconds!" Hawkins: "You know the drill: Get on shore, and establish a beachhead. Clear all obstacles and secure a road inland." (Just as Hawkins finishes giving his instructions and Kelly locks and loads his M1 Garand, gunfire begins ricocheting off the D.U.K.W.'s armor as the .50-cal gunner grunts as he's hit and slumps out of the turret onto the driver.) Hawkins: "Dammit! Heads down!" (Hawkins helps the driver by moving the dead gunner's body away so he can drive while the rest of the squad duck to avoid being hit by a stray round.) Hawkins: (To the player) "Get on that turret, now!" (Roger moves to take the dead gunner's place on the .50-cal. As he does, one of the D.U.K.W.'s around them suddenly explodes from striking an enemy mine planted in the water ahead of the invasion.) Kelly: "Mines!" Hawkins: "Take out those mines, Private, or we're not going to make it to the beach!" (Roger destroys as many mines as he can with the .50-cal, including any in front of his own D.U.K.W. as it approaches the beach.) Hawkins: "Almost there! Stay on your toes!" (As they get close, an enemy machine gun in a pillbox opens up on them, but is quickly silenced by a direct hit from naval artillery. Another D.U.K.W. comes ashore just ahead of Roger's, which comes ashore next to it before the squad deploys and advances onto the beachhead.) Hawkins: "Dismount! Move, move, move! We need to take out those machine guns! Keep moving!" (The squad makes their way up onto the beach and start taking out the BM37 machine gun nests overlooking the beach.) Bloomfield: (after taking out the first BM37 nest) "Take that, you bastard!" (As they take out the second BM37 nest, they are joined by two other squadmates, Pvt. Saunders and Pvt. Blackburn. Blackburn is armed with an M9A1 Bazooka for support.) Bloomfield: (once the second nest is cleared) "Ha! You see that, Vic?!" (They use the second nest as cover to take out the Italian infantry manning the third and final one.) Kelly: (once the last nest is clear) "All clear, sir!" Hawkins: "Squad, move in!" (The squad regroups at the last machine gun nest. Ahead is their way into the fortifications guarding Gela Beach, but the area they need to move through is wide open, with various crossfires for the Italians to rain fire down on the squad from. Roland regroups with Hawkins to overlook their next target.) Hawkins: "Where's that radio op?!" Denley: "I don't know, Sarge. I ain't seen him!" Hawkins: "Terrific. I need a runner. Denley, you just volunteered. Get your butt over to Fox Green and tell them we've established a beachhead here. Go!" Denley: "I'm on it!" (Denley leaves to report his squad's status to the other part of Fox Company, leaving the rest of them to deal with having to get past a barricade of barbed wire blocking their way inland, guarded by another BM37 machine gun nest.) Hawkins: "We need to clear that concertina wire! Get a Bangalore up there!" Bloomfield: "We're out!" Hawkins: "Dammit! Saunders, Blackburn, get up here! (They move up to get their orders) Suppress that M.G. nest on my mark! Ready? Now! Suppressing fire!" (While Saunders and Blackburn move up to try and take out the concertina wire blockade, Hawkins, Bloomfield, Kelly, and Pvt. Rutherford lay down fire to keep the Italian machine gunner subdued until they can complete their job. However, an artillery round hits the beach where they are, killing both of them.) Hawkins: "Somebody grab that goddamn bazooka! We need to get off this beach NOW!" (The squad moves up to where Saunders and Blackburn were killed, and while the squad keeps laying down fire, Roland grabs the Bazooka and blows apart the concertina wire blockade, before turning his attention to Italians that attempt to man the BM37 emplacement until they stop coming.) Hawkins: "Move it! Get off the beach! Go!" (The squad move inland, but just as they reach the BM37 position, Roland is forced to go prone.) Kelly: "Incoming!" (A friendly artillery round from the Navy ships bombarding the beach explodes on the ridge just above them, shell-shocking Roland for a moment before he recovers and gets back to his feet to take out the Italians guarding the door to the first pillbox.) Hawkins: "Alright! Let's clear these bunkers!" (The squad make their way through the first bunker, taking out any Italian infantry inside before entering the trench leading to the next one. The next bunker has a window next to the door. Perfect for ambushing the enemy troops inside.) Hawkins: "Brooklyn! Put a grenade through that window!" (Bloomfield moves up under the window, primes a grenade, and tosses it perfectly inside. The door opens as the Italians attempt to escape before it blows, but are trapped by the squad waiting for them. The grenade blows, and the Italians are wiped out, clearing the pillbox easily.) Bloomfield: "That's how we do it in the Bronx!" Hawkins: "Hustle it up!" (The squad enter the pillbox to find the door to the next trench closed.) Hawkins: (to Rutherford) "Open that door!" (Rutherford opens the door, and is swiftly cut down by the Italians waiting outside for the squad.) Hawkins: "Man down! Medic!" (Despite losing Rutherford, the squad continues onward, clearing the next trench of Italians coming down from the two pillboxes above.) Kelly: "Did I get him? Did anyone see?" Bloomfield: "I got him! Guys, did you see that?" Hawkins: "Take out that machine gun up there!" (Roland clears out the BM37 emplacement in the upper pillbox, before turning the gun on Italians on the beach below, clearing another BM37 nest and killing an Italian mortar crew. If Roland chooses, he can shoot the explosive barrels next to the mortar crew, detonating them and the mortar rounds resting on them, killing the crew and their protection in the blast. Once that's done, the squad moves on to the next trench, taking out the little resistance they encounter easily.) Kelly: "All clear, sir!" (Moving onto the next bunker, they find it heavily defended, including a BM37 machine gun set up in a small room to protect the larger one they enter and find cover in.) Hawkins: "Machine gun!" Kelly: "I'm taking fire!" (Clearing out the Italian resistance in the bunker, including the BM37, they finally reach where they can go no further as the hallway ahead is choked with fire and debris and the doors are jammed, preventing further advance.) Hawkins: "Well we're not going that way! (to Roland) You still have that Comp B? Make us a door, would ya?" (Roland plants the explosives to blast open the wall, then takes cover with his squad before the timer runs out and the charges blow, blasting the concrete wall wide open.) Hawkins: "Take cover! (the charges detonate) Everybody through!" (The squad exits into an area where above, fellow 1st Infantry soldiers emerge from another bunker, taking out the Italians on the landing and shooting out the searchlight there as well, but the bridge ahead is heavily defended by two BM37 emplacements.) Bloomfield: "Machine guns! Up on the bridge!" Hawkins: "Brooklyn, pop some smoke!" (Bloomfield emerges from cover to toss out a smoke grenade, then takes cover again with his squad.) Bloomfield: (after tossing the smoke grenade) "Man, I'm good!" Hawkins: "Wait for the smoke, then move up!" (The smokescreen appears) Bloomfield: "See that, Kelly?" Hawkins: "Alright, go, go, go!" (The squad moves up under the cover of the smokescreen to try and engage the machine guns from a closer distance, or from their blind spots under the bridge. Kelly grows nervous about the charge.) Kelly: "Oh, man. I can't do this!" Hawkins: "Keep moving, Kelly! (to squad) If you got grenades, use them now!" (The squad make their way under the bridge to flank the machine guns from behind. As they do, they are joined by Pvt. Parker, the radioman that was supposed to meet up with them earlier on the beach.) Hawkins: "Pour it on!" Bloomfield: "That's right, run!" (Finally, the last of the Italian infantry are eliminated.) Bloomfield: "All clear, Sarge!" Parker: "Sarge!" Hawkins: "Parker! You got that radio with you?" Parker: "Bottom of the sea, Sarge!" Hawkins: "Too bad, we could've used that on the beach. (to squad) Good work! Rangers should have the west! Let's clear this road and flank the Italians from the east!" (The squad enter Gela and begin clearing out the Italians as they advance. The Italians try to stall their advance with grenades provided by the Wehrmacht, but it proves ineffective. They soon reach another concertina wire barricade.) Hawkins: "Parker, clear that road. The rest of you give him cover." (Parker goes to complete his task, but the Italians are waiting for him.) Bloomfield: "Look out! Grenade!" Kelly: "Take cover!" (The grenade blows, destroying the concertina wire blockade, and killing Parker as well.) Bloomfield: "Parker!" (The Italians launch their counterattack, but the squad manages to hold them off until they are all eliminated.) Bloomfield: "That's the last of 'em!" Hawkins: "Move up! Let's go! Behind the wall! Armor!" (The squad makes their way into the bombed-out houses while avoiding being seen by the Italian M13/40 tanks on the other side, which are busy dealing with other parts of the invasion to not be able to notice the squad. As they move up, a glider from the 82nd flies overhead with flames licking off the wings. The troops inside can be heard yelling and screaming things like "Oh, my God!" before it disappears over the rooftops.) Bloomfield: "Jeez, that's a helluva way to go. Poor bastards." (The squad makes their way deeper into the ruins of Gela, engaging more heavy resistance from the Italians as they do, including a BM37 emplacement. Finally, as they enter the area right of the BM37, friendly American troops emerge from the balcony and from over a nearby fence. Shouts of "Friendly fire!" are heard as Hawkins shouts "Cease firing!" upon coming across Allied troops. Roland then approaches two 1st Infantry troops waiting on the stairs ahead of them.) 1st Infantry Soldier: "You guys from Able Company?" Hawkins: "No, Fox." 1st Infantry Soldier: "There's a Lieutenant Delaney lookin' for you fellas. He's down the street, that way." (Following their fellow soldiers, Hawkins' squad soon reach where Lt. Delaney is waiting for them with Denley and many friendly troops, including wounded ones. As Delaney looks up to see them, he and Hawkins salute at being reunited as a full team.) Delaney: "Sergeant! Good to find you and your squad still in one piece." Denley: "Hey, where's Parker?" Bloomfield: "Damn Italians got him." (Delaney takes Hawkins over to show him the map of Gela and brief him on his next assignment.) Delaney: "Listen up, Hawk. A glider from the 82nd crashed near a school on the north side of town. We think some of them may still be alive, but the area's hot with Italian infantry. I can't spare anyone so I need you and your squad to get over there and do what you can." Hawkins: "Yes, sir." (They exchange salutes again.) Delaney: "See you at the rendezvous point." Hawkins: "You heard the man. Cross-level your ammo and water, and follow me." (Denley remains behind with Delaney to protect their position with their B.A.R.s while Hawkins and the squad move on to reach the glider and save whoever they can from the 82nd who escaped the glider's crash-landing. As they enter a nearby wine cellar, mortar fire rains down above on the surface.) Kelly: "Incoming! Mortars!" Bloomfield: "You think it's theirs or ours?" Hawkins: "Either way, you're dead if you don't keep moving, Private!" (As they continue through the basements, a mortar round crashes through the roof in one area, killing two friendlies, and forcing Roland to go prone with shell-shock. Once he recovers, the squad continue until making their way back upstairs to a door that should lead them to where the glider is.) Hawkins: "Alright, let's make sure we get there before the Italians do." (They kick open a door, and there's the glider in the square ahead, along with surviving 82nd Airborne troops.) Kelly: "There! Sarge, look! Covering fire!" (The squad quickly support the surviving 82nd Airborne troops with holding off the Italians. One 82nd trooper mans a commandeered MG42 on the roof of the school, but another is killed by a mortar round. Finally, the Italians are eliminated, and the squad regroup with the surviving ranking officer from the glider, Colonel Young.) Young: "Good to see you, Sergeant. What outfit are you boys from?" Hawkins: "16th, sir. Fox Company." Young: Well, you're a damn sight for sore eyes. We lost most of the stick in the crash. Only me and a couple of others made it out. We managed to secure the area for now, but it's only a matter of time before they regroup and counterattack." (Right on cue, the Italians launch their counterattack. During the fight, a Wehrmacht half-track arrives to support the Italian infantry. The squad, Young, and surviving 82nd Airborne troops hold them off, but a second wave soon comes in on the left flank. After some time, an Italian M13/40 arrives to support the infantry.) Hawkins: "You! Take out that tank! Now!" (Roland shoots his way towards the tank and manages to place a charge on the exposed underside of it. When it blows, the tank is destroyed, and the remaining Italian infantry are eliminated. Finally, all's quiet, and the squad can finally catch their breath.) Hawkins: "That's it. I think we're clear." (Colonel Young shakes hands with Hawkins.) Young: "Thank you, boys. We can take it from here. I'm starting to see why the Big Red One has a reputation." Hawkins: (salutes) "Thank you, sir. Alright, Fox! Let's not keep the Lieutenant waiting! Move out!" (End of level) Category:Call of Duty 2: Big Red One Transcripts